Undertale - Guardian angel
by Judithhhi
Summary: It was a misunderstanding that led the child into the Underground this time, a grave one indeed, but fortunately this child seemed to be harmless. It truly looked like the monsters could get their chance above the ground again. However, what no-one had expected, was that someone would follow after the small girl. -tExTS LiKE ThIS wiLL SHoW yOu ThE OtHeR SiDE-
1. Guardian angels and grannies

**Howdy and thank you for clicking my work!**

 **You're new around this story aren't cha? Golly, you must be so confused.**

 **Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!**

 **I guess little old me will have to do:**

 **English isn't my mother tongue, so please, could you be a good child and inform me if you find something that doesn't make any sense at all? I would love that. If you have any suggestions for this story, feel free to inform me about them! I don't yet have a clear picture of how this timeline is going to play out in my head... so bear with me, okay?**  
 **I might use some Finnish phrases or songs in the future, but for now there's just this one called Suojelusenkeli (Guardian Angel) and, like the smart kid you are, you probably already figured out that the fic is named after it. I'll add translations in the end notes. Ps. These chapters probably aren't going to be all that lengthy, I hope that you won't mind some light reading now and then. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter one: Guardian angels and grannies**_

The forest was dark and cold when a young girl made her way towards the Mount Ebott.

The half-melted snow glittered faintly before her when the light of her flashlight reached it, and the girl kept her eyes strictly on the road before her.

She didn't want to look at the shadows the old oaks and pines cast on her both sides.

The darkness terrified her, but not because she would have thought anything to be there.

She was just afraid of the things her mind might create from the shapes she could barely see in the dark.

If she would look at the shadows she would think too much, and if she thought too much, she would start to believe that there might actually be something lurking in there, waiting for the light of her flashlight turn off so it could slowly creep behind her and… and… and now she was thinking too much.

The girl's grip on her pig shaped flashlight tightened and her eyes were open wide. No, no, no she should think of something nice, she couldn't turn back now.

No-one else believed her, so she was the only one who could help him… she alone could find him and bring him home… she didn't need help. She could do this alone, yes… all by herself.

The girl sniffed silently and quickened her steps.

Alone… all alone… she didn't like that. She didn't like to be lonely.

So that's why she would find her brother, so they could play together again. He hadn't just ran off, she knew it, there must have been a reason for his disappearance.

It was said that those who climbed the Mt. Ebott never came back… so perhaps… even if there was just a slightest chance that he had gone there…

She would find him, she decided. She would search the mountain, up and down, inside out. She would be strong enough and she wouldn't be scared. Not at all.

The girl heard a loud snap under her feet and she shrieked, almost dropping her flashlight.

She turned the light quickly towards the ground and noticed that she had stepped on a small stick.

Okay, she was just a little bit scared. Or maybe a bit more than a little.

She stood there for a moment, shaking slightly and pointing accusingly at the broken stick with her flashlight, as if it could have moved or changed into something horrible if she turned her back at it.

However, the broken stick remained as a stick.

The girl let out a weak sigh and sniffed again. Her idea had sounded much better in the safety of her own bright room, but still, she wasn't going to back down.

She had gone this far already.

Mother had called her stubborn sometimes, and it almost sounded like a bad word when she used it, but there was another person who had called her 'stubborn' too. Yes, Granny had called her that once or twice, but it sounded like a compliment when it came from her.

Granny could never be mad at her or her brother for a long time, so the girl thought that it must have been the case with most of grannies. It was a bit funny. She had yet to meet a really angry granny, therefore it must have been really hard for old grannies to be angry. Grannies were safe. At least the girl's own Granny was a very safe person, so now she thought of her.

The girl picked the longer part of the stick from the ground. She felt a bit bad for being angry at it. After all, It wasn't the stick's fault that she had stepped on it.

"Sorry...", she mumbled, and after a short moment of consideration, she put it in her small green backpack. Then she kept moving forward.

...

Soon the girl found herself from the base of the mountain. She was shaking again.

It was still cold and the trees had started to take even more space from the small road the girl had followed.

The girl was starting to feel lonely.

Unfortunately, there was only so much a person could think about their granny before starting to miss her terribly, so now the girl didn't only miss her brother but she missed her granny too. Even worse, when the child felt her tummy crumble and complain about the lack of food, she also started to miss her mother.

There was no-one with her now and she finally admitted to herself that she was scared.

She should have left home during daytime. Every small rustle of the leaves made the girl wince and every silent sound made her turn around and point her flashlight towards the trees.

There was now too many dark shapes around the girl for her to ignore, and her imagination soon started turning the cracks on the rocks into smiling faces and the dents on the trees into shouting mouths.

It was awful, terrifying.

She almost decided to stop her journey there and head home... But then the girl remembered a song Granny had often sang to her and brother when they went to sleep.

The song sounded sad, but Granny had told them that it actually told about an angel, guardian angel that helped the children home. The girl felt that it would actually be quite appropriate song for the occasion, so she tried to remember how it went.

She didn't remember all the words... they felt a bit hard and foreign on her tongue, so she hummed some parts and sang the others.

She could remember fully only the first verse.

"Maan korvessa kulkevi lapsosen tie…", the girl started, barely loud enough for even herself to hear.

The road turned up and the darkness around her felt almost suffocating.

"Hänt' ihana enkeli kotihin vie...", she whispered, still a bit unsure, and took small steps forward. Enkeli... that meant 'an angel', right?

"Niin pitkä on matka ei kotia näy..." , came next. The girl quickened her pace slightly.

"Vaan ihana enkeli vierellä käy..." , she sang a bit louder now.

There was the word again, the one that meant 'an angel'. That must have been the part in the song where the angel looked after the child.

The girl liked the thought... maybe she wasn't so alone either.

Maybe she had a guardian angel too, one that surely wouldn't let anything mean creep behind her or turn off her flashlight. Yes, her very own guardian angel.

She wasn't sure what guardian angels looked like though, so she decided that hers would look a bit like her granny. But It would look like a young granny, because an old guardian angel would just nap all the time.

The idea gave her strength, so she decided to sing the last phrase again.

"Vaan ihana enkeli vierellä käy… " , the girl sang to the forest with a small smile on her face.

... and so she kept going, eyes glued to the small road, her mind full of... determination.

* * *

 **"dOn'T WoRry dArLinG... "**

* * *

 **The translation to the first verse that 'the girl' sang in this chapter:**

 **"Maan korvessa kulkevi lapsosen tie,**  
 **hänt' ihana enkeli kotihin vie.**  
 **Niin pitkä on matka, ei kotia näy,**  
 **vaan ihana enkeli vierellä käy. "**

 **"Through the wilds of the earth runs the road of the little child,**  
 **A marvelous angel is taking *her home.**  
 **So long is the journey, the home can't be seen,**  
 **but the marvelous angel walks beside her."**

 ***In Finnish, females and males aren't addressed differently, so if you'd want to speak about someone you'd just need to say: hän,**  
 **So, I changed the 'hänt'-word into 'her', since it was the girl who was singing it.***

 **I suppose that this Finnish hymn can be sung as a lullaby, but it is actually also a funeral song. So, we are getting right in the fun stuff already, aren't we?**

 **Pfft... Aren't I despicable? Making you learn things while you'd just rather enjoy doing absolutely nothing, like one bonely guy I know.**

 **You'll meet him sooner or later... don't worry.**  
 **We have just begun.**

 **You can listen the song from this link: /xJl5Fa5CJZs**  
 **Or this link: /ydmqloJ2SQI**

 **Leave a comment if ya feel like it! Hopefully I'll see you soon!**


	2. Welcome to the Underground?

**Hello, it's me.**

 **I was wondering if after all these months you'd like to read**

 **the next chapter of this tale... and... blabla blabla bla... Yeah... I tried.**

 **So, against all the odds, I present you this short update for this lil' story of mine.**

 **This chapter was born simply because some people somewhere gave me motivation, new ideas and encouraged my lazy perfectionist butt to continue. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Everything's going to be alright… or... alleft.**

The little girl laid on her back and groaned.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly and saw some dim light coming from somewhere far above her. Then she closed her eyes again. She could hear the sound of water dripping down to the ground from her right side and how it echoed around the walls, but other than that, it was silent.

She was hurt. Her head felt too heavy and she couldn't really focus on anything far longer than a second or two.

The feeling wasn't new, she remembered it from somewhere, but she couldn't quite recall where or when. She was also too tired to try to remember such things at the moment.

She had problems remembering even some much more recent events… like why she was lying on a… on a... wait… where was she lying?

The girl forced her eyes open once more and she turned her head slowly to the left. The motion was a bit painful, but she ignored it and saw something golden from the corner of her eye. It took her a moment to understand that she was surrounded by beautiful yellow flowers and that she had actually fallen right in the middle of a flowerbed.

The flowers were pretty, but more importantly they had softened her fall and prevented much more serious injuries she might have gotten if she had just fallen to the cold hard ground. For some strange reason the flowers seemed to be huge.

They smelled nice too, and the girl stayed there for a while. She wondered how nice it would be to drift asleep where she was, almost like a princess…

But then the cold reality hit her. She remembered why she was there.

The girl jolted up and winced, her head pounded and moving her right hand… or was it left… it hurt. She looked at the hand that was hurting and after lifting the sleeve of her striped blue shirt, she saw that it was quite bruised and had some cuts covering it. She thought hard for a moment and then looked at her other hand. It had a bruise or two too, but otherwise it was alright… or... alleft… The girl frowned but then shrugged.. and winced once again. She really shouldn't move her righ-, lef-... she shouldn't move her hand.

She didn't really remember which hand was which, and even though she thought it to be slightly embarrassing, she decided that she'd need to focus on the issue some other time. For now she had to find out where she was and where her brother had gone. She would need to hurry, her brother had been missing for a week after all, and if he truly was inside the mountain he could be hungry... or scared... o-or in trouble!

Well… no, perhaps not. There was no way he would be scared and he was way too smart to get into any kind of trouble, right? But… better be safe than sorry. Even if he was never afraid of anything, he could still need her help. She could save him… she could be the hero… and maybe then her brother would finally… he would… oh... well. It didn't matter right now. She could daydream later, now she had a job to do.

Slowly, and with some effort, the girl rose up from the ground and looked at the flowers. On the spot she had landed on, the flowers had bent to the ground and some of them had downright snapped. The girl felt bad about landing on them, but she couldn't really help the matter.

The girl also noticed that her bag hadn't dropped too far from where she had fallen, which she was glad about. She could faintly remember how she had fallen.

It had happened while she'd been looking through her backpack to see if there was anything edible in there. Then… she had tripped on something... Yes, that's right. It had been dark, too dark, and balancing her backpack on her front side while walking and holding a flashlight hadn't been easy. Now she regretted that she hadn't just put the bag on the ground and stopped for a moment.

The girl also remembered the feeling of falling. It had been as if she'd been completely weightless, and… well, after that short period of wonder and amazement, it had been just chaos and stone walls everywhere she looked. In the end she had decided to close her eyes.

Her memory of the incident was rather blurry and painful to say at least.

The girl walked to her green backpack and lifted it from the ground with her better hand.

She looked quickly through it and found some bandages that she carelessly wrapped around her arm, but when her eyes caught a glimpse of her piggy flashlight on the other side of the cave, she let out a sad whimper and ran to it.

The glass on the pink flashlight had cracked and when the girl tried to turn it on, there was only a small flicker of light before the shine on the piggy's nose died out completely. Disappointed, the girl stared at her precious flashlight and then walked slowly next to the flowerbed. She put Mr. Nosy on the ground and said her silent farewells to him.

Maybe it was just fair. She had hurt the flowers when she fell, and even if it wasn't much of a way to say she was sorry, giving away something as useful as Mr. Nosy -nevermind the fact that he was a bit broken- really meant something.

How did it go again..? Eye for a… tooth? Or was it a leg? She didn't remember, nor did she actually want to think about it. She had always thought that the saying sounded a little... odd.

She couldn't recall where she had heard it, but it sounded like something one could say in a situation like this.

The girl checked her bag for food but it was just as hopeless as before. She hadn't packed anything edible in there when she had left, and no food had magically appeared in her bag while she had been unconscious.

It was quite unfortunate.

After the disappointment, the girl moved her gaze towards the path before her.

The corridor was dark but it didn't seem to be very long, so after a short while of gathering courage, she decided to check what the place she had fallen into had to offer.

* * *

After walking through the gate the girl entered another room. It was completely dark, except for the small area in the center of the place.

The whole room seemed to be empty and the girl looked cautiously around her. When she didn't see anything threatening lurking in the shadows she took couple small steps forward. Then she stopped.

It was as if someone would have pushed a button inside her head, so suddenly her imagination decided to start its work.

Snakes, spiders, ghosts, angry beasts with sharp teeth...

What kind of monsters could jump on her while she wasn't looking?

A small whimper escaped from the little girl and she tried to calm down.

Brave, brave, brave, brave, I can be brave, I am very brave, bravest of bravery bravers who are very... brave…, she chanted in her mind and made up a couple very brave-sounding words in her head.

She had to do this for her brother... and, she still had that angel with her, didn't she? If angels still followed clumsy people who fell into stupid holes and didn't look where they were going, that is. No, the angel had to be with her. Slightly clumsy people were those who especially needed protecting, after all! Surely they weren't guardian angels for nothing.

The girl kept her gaze warily in the shadows and walked forward, closer to the light, but then, when she turned her gaze in front of her her again, she let out a horrified scream.

The strange creature in front of her winced and its face twisted into a nasty grimace.

"What the-?", it muttered and that made the girl let out even more horrified cry.

She couldn't move, she stared at the golden flower and shook from fear.

Flowers weren't supposed to talk! They weren't supposed to have faces either! Oh, no-no-no-no… What if it was angry because she had landed on its siblings? W-what if it wanted revenge?! B-but she had even left to the flowers!

The whole room was completely silent as they both stared at each other, the girl with fear, awaiting what the flower would do, and the other with disbelief.

But then the flower's grimace turned into a frown... and the frown changed into a small smile… and after that, the corners of its mouth raised even more, forming a sickly sweet smile onto the flower's face.

The girl looked at it, confused, and what happened next left her even more baffled.

Suddenly the flower let out a small, high pitched giggle and after a moment its giggles grew louder.

Soon it was laughing almost hysterically.

The girl couldn't do anything but stare and when the flower finally talked again it didn't help her unease at all.

"So… this is what you've become?! This- this is just hilarious!", it said and laughed, staring at her.

"Look at you, you're so… so ... C!"

The small flower's voice had suddenly changed into a deafeningly high but at the same time low and dark voice that made the girl shudder with fear.

The flower kept laughing. For a short moment it's sweet smile turned into a slightly threatening one.

"What do-?", the girl timidly started but her attempt to speak was cut out shortly by the golden flower.

"Really?! After all the things you accomplished, you just… Oh wow... " Another set of sharp giggles made the flower unable to continue.

Soon after that the flower's laughs finally decreased and it fell silent, however, it's wide grin still remained.

"You know what? Do what you will.", it said to her and smirked "... but remember, I will be waiting for you!", the flower snickered and then vanished into the ground below it.

* * *

 **"...yOu wilL LoVE LiViNg In tHeRe…"**

* * *

 **Until next time, folks! Leave a comment if you feel like it and tell me what you think. I wouldn't mind getting inside that pretty head of yours!**  
 **(Yeah, yeah... flattery ain't gonna get me anywhere, I know... but well, I gonna try anyway, sugar.)**

 **Ps. If you've done the the devil's work but decided that you aren't made for that road (or someone kept you from it) you may have some idea what is going on in here. That also means you came back to see what changed... and it turns out that some of them kNoW-wHaT-YoU-dId...**


End file.
